


A Chest-Level Thaw

by nonky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by at breebree16 at LJ: Dean/Lisa and Ben, they build a snow man and a snow ball fight ensues. Dean actually feels happy.





	A Chest-Level Thaw

Any truly committed snow day venture does not involve one single snowman, Dean lectured Ben sagely. It required at least four - and on a competitive block it might require a whole snow crowd.

Ben approved of the plan and started rolling another huge base. He needed Dean's help to veer the snowball to stand next to the first snowman, a bare figure looking lonely without the scarf and hat Lisa had promised to deliver with some hot chocolate. Dean and Ben had both known she wanted their energy out of the house and spent on something other than loudness and game button clicking.

Ready with the middle, Dean picked it up and mashed it on the snowman in progress. Ben started rolling the head, and he could do that himself. He was nearly tall enough to see the grey hairs he was causing Dean.

Heading toward the house, the former hunter chuckled at the strangeness of his life. It was good, but odd. He found himself having to stop and contemplate now that he wasn't fighting for his life. He had to take a moment to feel grateful because it did not yet feel like his.

"Lisa," he banged in the back door without pause for the snow dropping off his shoulders. "Lisa! We have some naked people out here who are wondering where their clothes went!"

He heard her coming, footsteps leaving her housework or something to push a stack of winter gear into his hands. "There. Don't yell in the house."

He grinned, and hauled her to his wet coat for a kiss. "Don't yell in the house . . . get over here. Just for that, you have to make a snowman all on your own!"

It wasn't difficult wrestling her into warm clothes and out the door; Lisa was only resisting to scrub her fingertips on his stubble and grope his ass. The worst of it was letting her go to be circumspect as they rounded the front of the house. Dean grabbed at her mitten with his own wet glove, and a snowball hit him square in the face.

"Pfft, I guess I did tell the boy to make every shot count," he mumbled, spitting snow out. Ben was wisely using his snowmen as a shield.

"I'm going left," Lisa said, running away before the next volley of snow flew past his nose.

"You're going down, little man!"

Roaring forward in a berzerker's stance, Dean caught himself breathless with laughter - barely able to keep up the attack as Ben took off running to climb the tree. He scraped at the snow running into his collar, making a tiny, pathetic little glob to hurl. Ben was going to be up the tree before he could get there, except Lisa came out of nowhere with a somehow gentle tackle.

Dean tripped over the two of them, flopped out flat as he watched Lisa pile snow on the frantically squirming boy. To add just a bit of insult, he tapped Ben's leg with his fist and said, "You just got taken down by your mom. I don't think I need I even need to trash talk you for the rest of the year."

Unfortunately, the insult struck Lisa as a bit sexist, so Dean found himself under a barrage of surprisingly painful snowballs. He didn't even fight back for a minute.


End file.
